Segredos do passado
by Esplaniesexual
Summary: Lanie se encontra em uma situação desconfortavel o que acaba trazendo seu passado a tona.
1. Chapter 1

- Hey chica, desculpe o atraso, o trânsito da delegacia pra cá está um caos. - Explicou Esposito assim que chegou no restaurante. - Já está aqui há muito tempo?

- Não muito, cheguei tem uns 30 minutos. - Respondeu Lanie.

- Então, vamos pedir logo? Estou morrendo de fome!

- Sim, vamos.

O jantar estava maravilhoso, a comida e o vinho estavam perfeitos. Os dois conversaram durante todo o jantar, pareciam estar aproveitando cada minuto juntos.

- Você conseguiu terminar a autópsia do Dr. William? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim, terminei. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- O vinho não está bom? - Ele perguntou. - Você mal bebeu.

- Não, o vinho está maravilhoso. Eu não estou bebendo muito porque eu vou dirigir, eu não moro aqui pertinho como você.

- Isso não é um problema, você pode deixar seu carro na garagem do meu prédio e passar a noite lá em casa, comigo. - Ele disse enquanto acariciava as mãos dela. - Só nós dois.

- Eu acho que isso não vai acontecer. - Ela disse puxando suas mãos para junto de si.

- Lanie, está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou estranhando a reação dela.

- Javi, eu pedi pra você me encontrar aqui hoje porque nós precisamos conversar. - Ela disse seriamente. - Eu não posso mais continuar.

- O que você quer dizer? - Ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Eu quero dizer que... - Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Esses 8 meses que estamos juntos foram os melhores meses da minha vida, eu posso dizer que eu sou muito feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer alguém tão carinhoso e atencioso como você...

- Mas agora acabou, é isso? - Ele completou o que ela não teve coragem de terminar.

- Eu sinto muito, Javi. - Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu só não entendo o por que. - Ele disse em um tom desapontado. -Nós acabamos de ter um jantar maravilhoso juntos, você disse que estava tudo bem, que esses haviam sido os melhores meses da sua vida, por que por um fim nisso agora?

- Javi, eu tenho meus motivos, você não entenderia.

- Como não entenderia? Além de seu namorado, eu sou seu amigo. Por que eu não entenderia?

- Me desculpe, Javi... eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem Lanie, você não precisa dizer mais nada. - Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. - Se você não se sente mais feliz comigo, eu sinto muito por isso. Mas o que eu sinto por você é tão forte que eu prefiro que você fique longe de mim, porém feliz, do que triste ao meu lado. - Ele terminou enquanto se levantava.

- Javi, por favor... - Ela disse com um aperto no coração.

- Boa noite, Lanie. - Foram suas ultimas palavras antes de deixar o dinheiro para pagar a conta e ir embora.

A Lanie estava ali naquele momento não era a mesma Lanie que estava ali mais cedo. Ela estava devastada, com o coração magoado, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Sinto muito, Javi." A frase ecoava em sua cabeça a cada segundo até ser dispersada pelo toque de mensagem do seu celular.

_"Você é muito inteligente, Dr. Parish. Escolheu a melhor opção, fez tudo como o combinado. O pobre detetive parecia arrasado, coitadinho. Mas acredite em mim, isso não é nada comparado ao que aconteceria se você tivesse feito a escolha errada."_

O coração de Lanie disparou ao ver a mensagem, ela estava magoada, não queria ter feito isso mas, assim como estava escrito na mensagem, esta foi a melhor opção.

Agora só restava pagar a conta e ir para casa, que no momento era o lugar onde ela mais queria estar.

**xx**

Assim que chegou em casa, Lanie tirou seus sapatos e os deixou largados ali mesmo, no meio da sala.

Ela foi em direção ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro na temperatura quente, retirou toda sua roupa e entrou no banho.

Durante o banho era o momento que Lanie mais pensava, e naquele momento tudo que estava em sua cabeça era o jantar pertubador que havia tido com Javi.

Ela não conseguia parar de imaginar como ele estaria naquele momento, o quão magoado estaria.

Ela deixou a água quente cair em seu rosto por um tempo antes de fechar o chuveiro, seguiu para seu quarto, vestiu sua camisola, apagou a luz e se deitou.

Aquela seria uma das noites mais longas de sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

As horas passaram como anos mas seu celular finalmente despertou, era hora de se levantar e se aprontar para mais um dia de trabalho.  
Foi durante o café da manhã, quando recebeu um chamado urgente da delegacia, que ela tomou uma decisão difícil, porém era a melhor escolha naquele momento.  
xx  
O relógio já marcava 9:30, todos os peritos e detetives se encontravam dentro do apartamento o qual era a cena do crime.  
- Já temos a hora da morte determinada? - Perguntou Beckett.  
- Estou colocando a hora morte entre 21:30 e 00:00. - Respondeu Lanie.  
- Algum indício que nos ajude a determinar a causa?  
- Marca de bala no lado esquerdo da cabeça, 22 mm.  
- Suicídio?  
- Não tenho certeza, quando eu chegar no necrotério vou fazer os exames pra determinar com precisão.  
- Tudo bem, me ligue assim que obtiver os resultados.  
Lanie confirmou com a cabeça e se virou para o corpo para umas anotações finais.  
- Beckett pediu pra te entregar isso. - Disse Javi se aproximando dela com um saco de evidencias na mão.  
- Obrigada. - Disse ela pegando o asco da mão dele. - Mando os resultados assim que eu os obtiver.  
- Você... está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou.  
- Estou. - Disse ela friamente. - Tenho que ir, o corpo já está no carro.  
Javi ficou a observando por um tempo enquanto ela se afastava.  
- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou Ryan se aproximando.  
- Eu não sei, bro... realmente não sei.  
- Bem, vamos. Nós temos pessoas pra interrogar.  
- Vamos.  
O caminho até o necrotério foi longo, mas finalmente eles haviam chegado.  
- Dr. Parish, caso novo? - Disse Permultter quando passou por ela.  
- Olá, Dr. Permultter. Sim, caso novo. - Ela respondeu sendo simpática.  
- Boa sorte.  
- Obrigada.  
Não demorou até que o cadáver estivesse posicionado em sua mesa, Lanie se preparou para começar a autópsia e outros exames para poder determinar a causa da morte.  
Os resultados dos exames como de costume demoraram a sair, levaram quase o dia inteiro mas finalmente estavam nas mãos dela.  
Ela pensou em pegar o telefone e ligar pra Beckett para informá-la que os resultados já haviam saído, mas dessa vez ela preferiu ir até a delegacia entrega-los pessoalmente, ela achou que isso também seria uma boa oportunidade de informa-los sobre a decisão que havia tomado naquela manhã.  
xx  
Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram ela enxergou Beckett, Castle, Ryan e Javi, todos em frente ao quadro branco.  
- Lanie! - Disse Beckett surpresa assim que a viu. - O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu vim te entregar os resultados.  
- Você poderia ter ligado e me dito pelo telefone.  
- Não, eu preferi vir até aqui entrega-los pessoalmente e avisar vocês que eu vou passar o caso para o Permultter.  
- O que? - Perguntou Castle surpreso.  
- Como assim? Você vai se afastar?  
- Vou, eu decidi que eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar sobre algumas coisas. - Ela disse olhando para Javi.  
- Você tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? Você sempre disse que o trabalho te ajudava a pensar mais, tomar decisões mais responsáveis...  
- Tenho, eu amo meu trabalho mas no momento eu só preciso ir para minha casa e descansar.  
- Não acredito que nós vamos ter que aturar o chato do Permultter.  
- Você vai sobreviver sem mim, Castle. Não se preocupe. - Ela disse dando uma piscadinha pra ele. - Eu tenho que ir agora, resolver algumas pendencias antes de "entrar de férias" e passar todas as informações sobre o caso para o Permultter.  
- Nós vamos sentir sua falta, Lanie. - Disse Ryan.  
- Não se preocupem, eu vou estar de volta o mais rápido possível. Mas agora eu tenho que ir.  
- Tchau, Javier. - Ela disse para Javi que até agora estava calado, talvez por causa da notícia do afastamento de Lanie.  
Ele não conseguiu responder, estava chocado demais para isso. Apenas ficou a olhando se afastar, assim como mais cedo na cena do crime.  
- Esposito, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Beckett quando percebeu que havia um clima estranho entre Lanie e ele.  
- Nós terminamos.  
- É por isso que ela vai se afastar? - Perguntou Castle.  
- Não, Lanie jamais largaria o trabalho dela por um motivo bobo como esse. Tem algo mais acontecendo.  
- O que?  
- Eu não sei, mas eu vou descobrir.  
Assim como a noite, o dia demorou a passar.  
A história do afastamento de Lanie perturbou a cabeça de Javi o dia inteiro.  
- Eu preciso ir resolver uns problemas, você segura as pontas pra mim? - Ele perguntou a Ryan.  
- Claro. Mas aonde você vai?  
- Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo. - Ele disse se levantando de sua mesa. - Até amanhã.  
- Até.  
O caminho da delegacia até a casa de Lanie não era tão longo, mas como era a hora do rush, levou o dobro de tempo para chegar lá.  
xx  
Lanie estava em casa, sozinha, sentada no seu confortável sofá com uma taça de vinho na mão. Parecia estar viajando em seus próprios pensamentos até ser despertada pelo toque de sua campainha.  
- Javi, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou quando abriu a porta.  
- Eu vim saber o que está acontecendo. - Ele respondeu. - Posso entrar?  
- Não está acontecendo nada. - Ela disse enquanto abria espaço para que ele pudesse entrar.  
- Como não está acontecendo nada? - Ele indagou. - Lanie, você largou um caso, se nada estivesse acontecendo você jamais faria isso.  
- Chega uma hora na vida que todos nós precisamos de um tempo para respirar, Javi. É só isso.  
- Não Lanie, não é só isso. - Ele insistiu. - Eu conheço você. Primeiro você termina comigo sem motivo algum, e agora larga um caso que acabou de começar?  
- Eu já falei pra você que eu tenho meus motivos.  
- Então me diz que motivos são esses.  
- Você não vai entender, por favor Javi, não insista.  
- Como não Lanie? Eu já falei pra você que acima de tudo eu sou seu amigo, você pode confiar em mim.  
- Javi, por favor não insista.  
- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me der uma explicação plausível. - Ele disse firmemente olhando nos olhos dela.  
- É porque... - Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - É porque eu não amo mais você, ficar longe de você por um tempo vai me ajudar a ficar melhor.  
As palavras dela penetraram nos ouvidos dele como punhais, ele queria acreditar que ela não havia dito isso.  
- O que?  
- É isso, Javi. - Ela disse com um aperto no coração. - Eu não amo mais você.  
Após a confirmação dela, ele nada mais disse. Apenas a fitou por um tempo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com o coração machucado.  
- Vai embora, por favor. - Ela disse com a voz tremula enquanto abria a porta para que ele saísse.  
Ele apenas saiu, sem dizer mais uma única palavra.  
Lanie bateu a porta com toda força que ainda lhe restava, ela não conseguia acreditar que havia feito isso. Ela deixava seu corpo cair no chão enquanto apoiava na porta, com lágrimas escorrendo por todo seu rosto.  
Ela ficou sentada ali por um tempo, apenas desejando que tudo isso acabasse logo, desejando que isso não passasse de um pesadelo, que quando ela abrisse os olhos haveria terminado.  
As batidas na porta fizeram com que ela juntasse forças e se levanta-se para abri-la.  
- Javi por favor eu já pedi pra você... - Ela perdeu o ar quando viu o homem que estava parado ali na sua porta, e naquele momento mais do que nunca ela desejou que tudo isso fosse um sonho ruim. - Você!


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie se encontrou sem reação quando se deparou com aquele homem parado em sua porta.  
- Posso, entrar? - Ele perguntou com uma voz sarcástica.  
- Não! - Ela exclamou assustada tentando fechar a porta.  
- Não adianta você tentar me impedir. - Ele disse conseguindo abrir a porta. - Você não tem escolha.  
- Vai embora, por favor! - Ela disse enquanto se afastava dele.  
- Porque tanto medo, Lanie? - Ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela. - Você costumava a ficar feliz quando me via.  
- O que você quer aqui?  
- Eu vim cumprir o que eu prometi.  
- Mas eu fiz o que você me pediu, eu me afastei dele, eu terminei tudo com ele. - Ela já tinha lágrima nos olhos. - Por favor Carl, vai embora!  
- Você tem certeza que você fez o que eu pedi? - Ele a encurralou na parede. - Você acha que eu sou idiota? Eu vi ele saindo daqui!  
- Você entendeu tudo errado! - Ela tentou explicar.  
- Cala a boca! - Ele gritou. - Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra.  
- O que você vai fazer comigo?  
- Eu já falei pra você calar a boca.  
- Por favor... - Ela implorava enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.  
- Você vem comigo agora...  
- Não! - Ela gritou, e como que por um impulso deu um chute nele e tentou correr, derrubou tudo que estava em seu caminho, mas infelizmente havia sido em vão.  
- Eu tentei ser legal com você, e é assim que você me retribui? - Ele disse quando a pegou. - Você vai vir comigo agora, e se tentar mais alguma gracinha, eu não vou ser tão bonzinho como estou sendo agora.  
Ele a arrastou pelo braço até a porta do apartamento e sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
- Você vai ficar quietinha, sem tentar nenhuma gracinha.  
Dominada pelo medo, Lanie fez o que ele pediu e seguiu com ele até o carro.  
- Pra onde você está me levando?  
- Pra um lugar bem longe daqui, onde nós dois vamos ser muito felizes juntos.  
Carl ligou o carro e pisou no acelerador, Lanie não conseguia parar de pensar para onde ele estava a levando.  
Além do medo o cansaço acabou dominando Lanie, que acabou dormindo.  
xx  
- Vamos acordar?- Ele disse enquanto abria a porta do carro para que ela saísse.  
- Onde nós estamos? - Ela perguntou ainda sonolenta.  
- Você já vai descobrir.  
Assim que desceu do carro, logo pode perceber que eles estavam em um sítio.  
- O sítio da sua família?  
- Tem lugar melhor do que esse para ficarmos juntos?  
- Você só pode estar doente! - Ela exclamou.  
- Cuidado com o que fala. - Ele a puxou pelo cabelo. - É melhor você tomar muito cuidado... não se esqueça que a prisioneira aqui é você. Na sua primeira gracinha, eu pego o carro, volto pra cidade e acabo com o seu namoradinho policial.  
- Por favor, não faz nada com o Javi. - Ela pediu.  
- Isso só depende de você. - Ele disse a largando.  
Ele pegou umas malas que estavam dentro da mala do carro e foi andando em direção a casa.  
- Você não vem? - Ele perguntou a ela.  
Lanie, sem ter muito o que fazer o seguiu para dentro da casa.  
- Só para que você saiba, eu peguei seu celular. - Ele disse puxando o celular dela de dentro do bolso. - Só para garantir que ninguém venha nos incomodar. - Eu vou beber um pouco de água, você quer?  
Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.  
-Você é quem sabe. - Ele disse enquanto se retirava para a cozinha.  
Lanie ficou ali na sala, olhando assustada para todos os lados. Ela se sentou no sofá, ainda estava cansada, não estava se sentindo bem.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Ele perguntou quando voltou pra sala e a viu sentada no sofá.  
- Só estou descansando um pouco, não estou muito bem.  
- Vamos, levanta. - Ele disse a puxando pelo braço. - Você vai ficar no quarto.  
- Você está machucando meu braço.  
- Deixe de ser fresca, eu nem estou segurando direito. - Ele disse apertando mais o braço dela. - Vamos, sente ai. - Ele a jogou na cama. - Isso é só pra garantir que você não saia daqui. - Ele disse enquanto retirava uma algema de dentro da gaveta do criado mudo.  
- O que você está fazendo?  
- Já disse, é apenas uma garantia. - Ele a algemou, a deixando presa na cama. - Agora você fica aqui que eu tenho uma coisas pra resolver.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Não é da sua conta. - Ele fechou a porta.  
Ela estava sem saída. Sequestrada, presa por uma algema em uma cama, sua única esperança era que alguém sentisse sua falta e procurasse por ela.


End file.
